


Отражения

by leoriel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Между ними есть сходство</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отражения

Что хуже всего - между ними есть сходство.   
Она - одна из близнецов, что заставляли города осыпаться алым пеплом. Он - один из агентов ЩИТа, что без промаха бил по товарищам. В каком-то смысле они оба предатели. "Хейл Гидра", - смеялась и колдовала Ванда. "Мой господин будет править Мидгардом", - равнодушным пустым голосом, разряжая обойму, говорил Клинт.   
Жизнь их обоих изменилась с приходом магии. Только Ванда считала, что магия - это чудо, которым ей дали право повелевать, настоящее волшебство, небывалое, безграничное, а на деле же ГИДРА поступила с ней хуже, чем Локи поступил с Клинтом. Они не рассказали ни ей, ни ее брату, что за чудо придется платить и, возможно, для тела и разума ноша окажется непосильна.  
Стефан Стрендж считает, что магия Хаоса сродни раковой опухоли, даже если захочет, Ванда не сможет перестать колдовать, магия будет с ней до последнего вздоха. Клинт считает, что для неудачливого хирурга он позволяет себе слишком многое. Неясно, с чего они со Старком взяли, что имеют право повелевать судьбами мира. Пф, великий ученый и великий маг. Взяли бы, что ли, и Кэпа в свой масонский заговор: Кэп хотя бы отвечает за то, что говорит.   
Возможно, дело в том, что Клинт чихать хотел на то настоящая у Ванды магия или нет, пока та помогает против взбесившихся роботов. Все средства хороши, если ты попал в цель, а коли промазал - никто уже не спасет.  
Ванда поднимает руку и что-то злое и металлическое исчезает из реальности в сорока пяти градусах на востоке (и на линии горизонта, но кроме Сокола этого не замечает никто). Электрическая стрела Клинта вырубает другую тварь прежде, чем лазерный луч разрежет их обоих пополам. Последний раз настолько близко он дрался с Наташей - теперь Наташа дерется бок о бок вместе с советским убийцем с искусственной рукой, когда-то пытавшимся убить Кэпа. Клинту обидно это признавать, но с другим напарником у нее получается лучше.   
Хотя гораздо больше сейчас его волнует, может ли магия Ванды кончиться, как вот-вот кончатся его стрелы. Силуэт ее быстрого братца становится виден все отчетливей: он уже не та смертоносная тень, которой был восемь часов назад. Любое чудо имеет предел.   
\- Сраные роботы! - наконец не выдерживает Клинт. - Чем вообще занимается Старк? Почему нельзя просто их выключить?  
\- Я могла бы сделать так, - говорит Ванда, ее взгляд становится немного нечетким, словно она смотрит куда-то внутрь себя, - чтобы Ультрон никогда не рождался на свет.  
Когда она говорит об Ультроне словно он обычное человеческое дитя, а не спятивший робот, это немного пугает. Перед глазами всплывает тот самый выжженный алым маревом город.   
\- Да как-нибудь справимся, что уж.   
Нет, хуже всего, что она смеется его плохим шуткам.


End file.
